


Ten Years Later

by grettama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, katekyou hitman reborn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Jason didn't know what happened. First thing, he was there with Nico. But next thing, an older Nico stood before him and holy hell, Nico is so gonna be the death of him.Or,An Older!Nico with Young!Jason AU nobody asked for.





	

Jason didn’t know what happenned. First thing, he entered his cabin with Nico behind him because he wanted to show Nico the mythomagic deck he found on his last mission. And then he found a weird looking gun on his bed, confused because he didn’t own any guns and didn’t know why it could be there on his bed. He assumed that it was from his father, since the only one had access to Cabin One were Jason, Thalia and his father, and since Thalia was thousand miles away, the other probability was Zeus.

Curious about what gun was it, Jason took it, and of course he had to be clumsy, because Nico stood too close behind him, wanted to see what gun was that as well, and Jason could feel Nico’s breath on his shoulder and he panicked, tried to give some space between their bodies (because he didn’t want Nico to find out that he had this huge crush on him which made his heart beating rapidly whenever he was close and it was embarrassing).

But once again, _of course_  Jason had to be clumsy. He turned around and wanted to walk away a bit, but in the process, Jason’s hand slipped and he accidentaly pulled the trigger on the gun, _while the gun was directed to Nico_.

It all happened so fast. Jason gasped as Nico’s body was covered with this mysterious smoke, he could only froze, didn’t know what to do, but when the smoke dissolved, Nico also disappeared.

And on where Nico stood earlier, there was another guy who _looked a lot like Nico_ , but Jason was sure he wasn’t Nico. This guy was taller, almost as tall as Jason, but probably an inch shorter. His long black hair were secured in a messy manbun. His olive skin was beautiful, with some scars on his face but it only made him look prettier. He was lean, but quite muscly and Jason imagined it must felt nice to hug him. In summary, the man was gorgeous, but Jason was still panicking.

“Where’s Nico?” he asked to the good looking stranger.

The stranger looked confused as well for a moment. He looked around, trying to figure out where he was probably, and then his eyes landed on Jason, made he raised one of his eyebrows, before he looked at the gun in Jason’s hand, and let out a long sigh.

“What happened? Where’s Nico?” Jason asked again.

“Well, this is awkward,” the man said, and Jason furrowed his eyebrows. “But I’m Nico.”

Jason didn’t understand. He blinked once, twice, expecting some kind of punch line, but when nothing came out, he realized that the man in front of him wasn’t joking. “Huh?”

The man sighed again, looking at Jason’s eyes and Jason noticed a fond look there which made his heart skipped a bit (what the hell, now wasn’t the right time. He didn’t even know this man!). “That gun you hold right there, it’s one of Apollo’s toys. It can swap someone with the Ten Years Later Version of theirself. Only lasted for ten minutes though,” he explained, and gave Jason a soft smile. “So, yes. I’m Nico, from ten years later. While _your_  Nico, is currently in the future, swapping places with me,” he chuckled. “Good thing I wasn’t in the middle of a fight when we swap. But I hope your Nico doesn’t have a heart attack at the situation he was in right now,” he added, and Jason noticed a glint of mischiev in his eyes when he said that.

Jason really, really loved the way he said ‘your Nico’ to him as if Nico was _his_ , but he knew he shouldn’t focus on that glee right now. “How do I know that you’re not lying?” Jason asked, and the man–Nico?–grinned.

It was weird seeing Nico grinned. But the good kind of weird. Because it intensified his gorgeous looks. The older Nico reached out and fixed the glasses on Jason’s face, pushed it up on the bridge with his index finger. And Jason’s heart melt. It was–

“Nico’s habit. Right?” Older Nico said, still grinning. “I–he always loves to do that to your glasses when no one is around. And you found that adorable, Grace.”

Jason blushed. First, because he was right. And second, because his way of saying his last name was so _Nico_.

“Say, how old are you now, Jason?” Nico asked again when it seemed like Jason was still speechless, put both of his hands in his jacket pockets.

“E–eighteen,” he stuttered, because he had stared for Nico’s eyes for too long and yes, those were definitely Nico’s eyes. It was a warmer, not so dead like his younger self though. “It’s my last year at the camp.”

Nico nodded. “I see. I hate it that you’re still taller than me even though I’m twenty five. This is so unfair,” he said, chuckled as he noticed the one inch difference. “But it’s nice to be able to talk to you in the similar eye level like this. Your older self is even taller and I hate you so much,” Nico rolled his eyes though there was no hate tone in his voice when he said that, “always tuck my head under your chin and stuff like that,” he added, made Jason’s eyes widened. D _id he hear it right? His older self manage to do that to Nico di Angelo? What kind of relationship they had in the future actually?_  Because they seemed… intimate.

_But well, good job Ten Years Later Jason Grace. I’m so proud of you._

Seeing Jason’s expression, Nico chuckled again. “Yeah, we’re  _close_ ,” he said, as if he could read what was on Jason’s mind, which make Jason blushed again. “Oh gods, I forgot that you used to blush a lot! You are so cute,” Nico said, pulled one of his hands out of his pocket to caressed Jason’s reddened cheek.

_Jason felt like he was dying a beautiful death_.

Nico laughed again. “Okay, my time’s almost up. You’ll get your Nico back in few seconds, but let me tell you one thing,” Nico said, cupped Jason’s face with both hands now, “Keep doing what you’re doing to my younger self. You’re on the right path. You see me happier now, right? It’s because of you, so… thanks,” he said that last word with such a fond smile which made Jason wanted to whimper, and Nico slowly pressed their lips together in a soft peck. Jason’s brain shortcircuited. But before he could register anything, a smoke engulfed Nico, then with a soft 'poof’, the older Nico disappeared, replaced with the Nico that Jason knew.

And this Nico was blushing madly, looked a little bit dumbfounded, though Jason was pretty sure he was no better since _holy fuck Nico just kissed him_. It was older Nico, _but still_.

“Um, you better put that gun away,” Nico said, broke the silence between them, snapped Jason’s back to reality as he cleared his throat.

“Yeah, um, right,” Jason agreed, quickly put the gun on the drawer, made a mental note to return it somehow. “So, er, mythomagic. Let’s, uh, get back to that?”

Nico nodded, walked ahead of Jason to the table where Jason put his deck. Jason wanted to ask Nico what his older self did to him, but he decided not to. Better let it be a secret until it was time for them to know.

* * *

_Ten years later_.

“Oh, you’re back,” Jason commented when the smoke dissolved and Nico appeared from behind it. “Had fun with my younger self?”

Nico laughed and circled his arms around Jason’s neck while Jason’s hands automatically found its way to his hips. “Shut up. I know you did something to my younger self as well. I remember I almost had a heart attack.”

Jason smirked and kissed the tip of Nico’s nose. “Okay, let’s not talk about it and just continue where we left out earlier. Where were we at again?”

Nico hummed, tilted his head a bit to give Jason access to kiss his neck. “Right. There,” he said, “But probably with less clothes?”

Jason smiled against the skin on Nico’s neck. He loved it when Nico was still shy and blushed easily around him years ago, but he loved this Nico as well. “Alright then. Off to bed we go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ten Years Later Bazooka from Katekyo Hitman Reborn and this [KuroDai fanfic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649041).
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
